


Fault

by Nickety



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guilt, Post-Canon, Self-Doubt, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickety/pseuds/Nickety
Summary: Sansa blames herself for what happened to their family. Jon is having none of it.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Fault

Their marriage was one of convenience, but it was also an arrangement built on a base of easy, genuine affection, lending their relationship a strength most nascent highborn marriages weren’t lucky enough to have. They were comfortable together, but as was the case with most scarred and haunted by their pasts, there were troubled shadows beneath the surface.

The crypts were cold and eerily quiet, but Jon was a reassuring, steadfast warmth at her back. They would have to wait for spring before they could commission Robb, Mother, and Rickon’s statues, and for now she had her faces only in her memory as she lit extra candles beneath her father and Aunt Lyanna’s stone visages. Sansa felt tears prick her eyes as she watched her new husband gaze pensively at her father’s face. The words came spilling from her lips before she could stop them.

“If I die, don’t bury me here with my family. This place is not for some stupid girl who let her family die. Bury me somewhere else.”

Jon stared at her for a long moment, and then he was pulling into his arms, stroking her hair and pressing kisses to her temple and forehead. “Sweet girl, I don’t want to hear any such nonsense ever coming from your lips again. You were a child, an innocent, who was manipulated and used. You only had the best of intentions. Nothing that happened to our family is your fault.” He pulled back just enough to kiss her softly. “I’ll tell you every day for the rest of our lives if that’s what it takes.”

Tears blurred her vision once more, but this time they were of a relieved variety, that he wasn’t turning her away, that he wasn’t blaming her. She didn’t yet believe all that befallen their family wasn’t her fault, but for now, Jon loved her, and that was enough. 

Anyway, Jon was going to tell her every day, wasn’t he?

Jon rubbed his nose against hers when he saw her thoughts drifting away again, kissing the tip of hers when it crinkled under his attention. “Besides, what sort of Lord of Winterfell would I be if I didn’t insist the Queen in the North was laid to rest with all those who had come before?"


End file.
